L Homme Chocolat
by Eriole
Summary: Raito décide de faire une surprise à Ryuzaki pour leur un an, sur un air d’Olivia Ruiz « La Femme Chocolat » LRaito


**Auteur :** Eriole

**Disclamer :** Raito et Ryuzaki ne m'appartiennent pas... M'en fous, j'vais les Kidnapper !

**Couple :** Raito/L parce que j'aime le Yaoï et que je le vaux bien !

**Résumé :** Raito décide de faire une surprise à Ryuzaki pour leur un an, sur un air d'Olivia Ruiz « La Femme Chocolat »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**L'Homme Chocolat**_

« Moi, Yagami Raito alias Kira ait décidé de faire une surprise de taille à mon amour Ryuzaki alias le grand détective L. »

La journée a été dure, de nombreux criminels sont morts et l'enquête sur Kira piétine. Raito était parti quelques heures avant les autres enquêteurs de la cellule "Kira". Voilà, un an que Raito et Ryuzaki se sont avoués leur amour, il faut donc fêter ça. Enfin, Ryuzaki ne trouve pas cela nécessaire mais c'est sans compter sur la surprise que Raito lui a concoctée.

Il est environ 18h30 quand Raito rentre dans l'appartement qu'il partage avec L les bras chargé de paquets. L rentre dans une heure, il doit tout mettre en place avant son arrivé, ce qui serra relativement facile, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire.

19h25. Raito règle les derniers détails, L arrive dans cinq minutes.

19h30. Raito entends la clé dans la serrure, c'est L. Il allume la musique, une musique assez étrange envahit l'appartement, il se prépare. Ryuzaki ouvre la porte.

Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat  
Croque moi la peau, s'il-te-plaît  
Croque moi les os, s'il le faut

Il reste pétrifié par ce qu'il voit. En effet, Raito se tien là, contre le canapé, juste devant l'entrée.

- Bon Anniversaire Ryuzaki !

- Raito... Mais... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... dans le salon... recouvert de... Chocolat ?

En effet, Raito est là, en boxer, complètement recouvert de chocolat à l'exception de son visage.

- Ca ne te plait pas ?!

- Si mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Baah, sa te correspond mal Raito

C'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses

- Je sais mais je voulais ...

- Oui me faire une surprise !

- Merci Raito, mais ...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis censé te manger ou ...

Au bout de mes tout petits seins  
S'insinuent, pointues et dodues  
Deux noisettes, crac! Tu les manges

C'est le temps des grandes métamorphoses

Au bout de mes lèvres entrouvertes  
pousse un framboisier rouge argenté 

Pour toute réponse, Raito prend une framboise dans le saladier poser sur la table à coté de lui, et d'un sourire aguicheur, fait signe à Ryuzaki de venir la chercher.

Pourrais-tu m'embrasser pour me le couper...

L s'avance, embrasse Raito pour récupérer le fruit rouge.

Pétris-moi les hanches de baisers

Je deviens la femme chocolat  
Laisse fondre mes hanches Nutella  
Le sang qui coule en moi c'est du chocolat chaud...

1h30. Raito se réveille et s'aperçoit que la seconde place du lit est vide.

Un jour je vais m'envoler  
À travers le ciel à force de gonfler...

Il sort de son lit et vagabonde dans l'appartement à la recherche de sa moitié.

Et je baillerai des éclairs  
Une comète plantée entre les dents  
Mais sur terre, en attendant

Il arrive dans le salon/salle à manger, esquisse un sourire en voyant L.

Je me transformerai en la femme chocolat...

- Ryuzaki, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je voulais te faire un cadeau pareil que celui que tu m'as fait mais...

Il était là, assit par terre, des paquets de chips aromatisées ouverts à coté de lui.

- Avec des chips c'est plus difficile

Taille-moi les hanches à la hache  
J'ai trop mangé de chocolat...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin ! Ma première fic sur Death Note. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! 2° édition parce que les puces de word ont tout fait merder si bien qu'on savait plus si c'était du dialogue ou de la narration.

Raito : Non mais c'est quoi ça ?!

Bah euh... Une Fic !

Raito : Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais le badigeonner de chocolat ?

L : Pour moi ?!

Pour L, tout a fait ! Et puis tout le monde rêve d'un Raito en chocolat ;... ;

Raito : D'accord...

Reviews please ;-)

Raito : Des reviews pour ça ?! Non mais t'es pas crédible du tout !

Ho toi chuut ! Sinon je te met avec Misa !

Raito : Ok !

L : Au fait, c'est quoi cette chute à deux balles ?!

Bah euh... C'est le résultat de deux heures d'économie, j'ai trouvé ça comme fin.

L : J'ai l'air ridicule !

Non, t'as l'air tout Kawaii ! N'est-ce pas Raito ?

Raito : ...

Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu

Raito °tout rouge° : oui...

Quoi ? Un peu plus fort s'il te plait.

Raito : OUI !!

Oui, quoi ?

Raito : OUI ! Il a l'air tout Kawaii ! Ca te va !

Oui. xD


End file.
